


Intoxicating

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: ?????, Confessions, I love them so much, M/M, My sweet babes, Rare Pair, Short Drabble, Six word prompts, This was emotional to write, fluffy smooches, hella gay, i'm so emotional about these two, shameless fluff, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please stay, that's all I need. "</p>
<p>"Through anything, I'll stay with you."</p>
<p>It's simply intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two far too much, and I found several six word prompts I absolutely had to use.  
> This is short, but there's not nearly enough of anything for TabletGuardians. So, I'm here for all your needs now.  
> Probably v crappy, but w/e

"Please stay, that's all I need. "

 

His voice is desperate, needy, and he grips onto the night guards coat without really thinking about it. He stares at him with slightly moist eyes, and realizes what he's doing far to late. He furrows his eyebrows a tad, and quickly removes his hands from Larry's attire; taking a step back in that process.  

 

". . . I'm sorry, that was. . . Unintentional. " 

 

Larry simply smiles, because conjuring correct words was suddenly very hard, and he's kind of distracted by the way his chest aches when the Pharoah looks so upset. He reaches over, very carefully wraps his fingers around the others right wrist, and tugs with just the slightest bit of force. Ahkmenrah freezes, looks at Larry with a confused look, and then there's arms wrapping around his body.

 

He suddenly feels warm. 

 

"Through anything, I'll stay with you." 

 

The words are whispered into his ear, but they mean /so/ much to him. Ahkmenrah can't help the choked sob that emits from his unusually living body as he wraps his arms around the other. His body shudders, and Larry places a very casual kiss against his cheek.

 

"I am afraid to feel again. " 

 

Larry strokes his back in circular motions, places countless feather like kisses to the side of Ahkmenrah's neck; his goal is to comfort, provide the other with the love he so obviously needs and the love Larry so eagerly wants to give to him. 

 

"I love you, and it hurts. . ." 

 

Ahkmenrah shudders underneath his touch once more, grips onto Larry like his very existence demands it; because it kind of does. He isn't sure how to process and react to the confessions, so he just nudges Larry's head up to he can press his lips against his. Larry very quickly presses into the kiss, and Ahkmenrah can't help but smile this time. 

 

It's so warm and innocent, it's simply intoxicating. 

 

Ahkmenrah inhales deeply, pushes his tongue out from its confinements to slide across the guards lower lip, and before he knows it there's another warm fleshy muscle sliding against his own. Both of their cheeks suddenly feel very warm, and one of their biggest regrets is having to pull away for possibly needed air. 

 

"I am a mess, I confess." Ahkmenrah's laugh is breathy, and strangely a tad joyful. Larry's heart definitely does something weird, and he just nods his head. "I am too."

 

"But, I love it." 

 

Then they're kissing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip everyone


End file.
